Sadie's Cookies
Characters Nat Peterson Sadie Sally Evelyn Snail Po CEO Snail Po boss Octopus woman Eel Woman Woman Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat walking into Snail Po) Nat walks into his office. Boss(walks into Nat's office): "Nat, can you talk to this lovely woman about how Snail Po is the best product to get for her snail?" Nat: "Sure thing, boss!" A woman walks into Nat's office. (Scene cuts to a woman walking into Snail Po) Octopus woman(talking into a telephone): "Ok, honey, make sure you pick the kids up from school today. I'm going to be working a little late tonight. Love you." The woman walks up to her desk. Octopus woman quickly hangs up the phone. Octopus woman: "Uh, hello! What can I do for you today?" Woman: "Where's your manager?" Octopus woman: "He's in his office." Woman: "Well call him and tell him that we're having a meeting right now!" Octopus woman: "Sure thing!" The woman walks away. Octopus woman: "The CEO is here to speak with you, sir." (Scene cuts to Nat's boss walking towards Nat's office) Nat: "You've made the right decision ma'am. Here's my card in case you have any more questions." Nat hands her his card and the woman walks away. Boss: "Change of plans, Nat! It looks like we're having a meeting with the CEO, and she's not too happy." (Scene cuts to the meeting) CEO: "Well it appears as though this branch's sales have been down for the sixth straight month." Boss: "I'm sure we can turn it around next month though, we have been working on some very good ideas that I think could really improve our sales." CEO: "No more excuses! It's been half a year and you people still haven't gotten your act together! This is the worst branch Snail Po has by far!" Boss: "Now hold on there! I'm sure we're still better than Rock Bottom's. They couldn't sell a suction cup to an octopus!" Octopus woman: "Hey!" Boss: "I mean, they couldn't sell electricity to an eel!" Eel woman: "Hey!" Boss: "Point is they are the worst branch by far." CEO: "I closed the Rock Bottom branch, and it looks like I'm going to have to close this one too." Workers: "What?!" Octopus woman: "Please! Don't fire me! I have five kids to feed!" CEO: "Sorry, but I can not be the CEO of a successful company with a branch like this. You must empty out your office by 5 o'clock tomorrow or your belongings will be destroyed." Nat gets up and begins to leave. CEO: "Nat, can I see you for a minute?" Nat walks over to the CEO. CEO: "I know that your the best worker and this branch and that without you, they would've done even less work. That's why I would love to have you working at Snail Po Headquarters." Nat: "Snail Po Headquarters? I'm sorry, but then I'd have to move, and my family loves living in Bikini Bottom." CEO: "Oh, come on! I know you're single, you changed your martial status on your last contract from married to single. Come move out to Snail Po Headquarters and find a new and improved life for yourself." Nat: "Uh... Well... I don't know..." CEO(looks at her watch): "I don't have time for this, my private jet leaves in a half an hour. Why don't you take some time and think about this? Let me know your decision in a couple of days." (Scene cuts to Nat coming home from Snail Po) Nat gets out of his car. Nat: "What am I going to tell Shubie when she finds out the branch closed down?" Sadie pushes a baby carriage past Nat's house. Sadie: "Nat, just lost his job? This could be my chance to finally get him to work with me!" Sadie walks over towards Nat. Sadie: "Hi, Nat is it true that Snail Po's shutting down?" Nat: "Yeah, the one in Bikini Bottom is." Sadie: "Aw, that sucks. I always feed my snail food from Snail Po, they always make the best food! Well, if you're looking for a new job, you could always work at my cookie shop with me in the mall." Nat: "Sure, I'd love too." Sadie: "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" (Scene cuts to the next day) Nat: "Hello, Sadie." Sadie: "Good morning, Nat." Sally walks in. Sally: "Hiii, Nat, I didn't know you worked here." Nat: "Yeah, today's my first day." Sally: "Really? Well I need twenty cookies for my cousin's birthday tomorrow." Nat: "Twenty cookies coming right up." (Scene cuts to Nat giving Sally the cookies) Sally: "Thanks Nat." Sadie: "You're welcome, Sally." Sally: "Yeah, whatever." Sally walks away. (Scene cuts to Evelyn walking into the store) Evelyn: "I need forty cupcakes right now." Nat: "Okay." Evelyn: "Hurry up! I'm on a tight schedule." Sadie: "Alright, Evelyn. We're going as fast as we can!" Evelyn: "Well, go faster!" Sadie: "Done! here you go ma'am." Evelyn(angrily): "Thanks." Evelyn throws the money at Sadie, and runs away with the cupcakes. Nat: "Geez, she's so uptight." Sadie: "I know, right." (Scene cuts to later in the afternoon) Sadie looks at her watch Sadie: "Oh, it's time to close down the shop." Sadie switches the sign from open to closed. Nat: "Ok, bye Sadie." Sadie: "Goodbye, Nat." Nat walks out of the store and over to his car. Nat: "Oh no! I have to clean out my office at Snail Po!" Nat gets into his car and drives over to Snail Po. (Scene cuts to Nat running into Snail Po) The eel woman walks out of the building. Nat: "What time is it?" Eel woman: "I would wear a watch, but sadly I'm only an eel." The eel woman walks away. Nat runs through the entrance and towards an elevator. The octopus woman walks out of the elevator. Nat: "What time is it?" The octopus woman looks at her watch. Octopus woman: "It's 4:58" Nat runs to his office and quickly gets all his stuff. Nat walks towards the exit, but runs into the CEO. CEO: "Hello, Nat. Have you made up your mind working at Snail Po Headquarters?" Nat: "I'm sorry, but I can't work at headquarters." CEO: "Why not?" Nat: "Because it's not fair to the other workers that I'm getting a job in headquarters while they're getting fired. If they go, then I go too." CEO: "What? The eel and the octopus accepted my offer for them to work in headquarters immediately. I guess they're smart enough to not live by your stupid worker code. So come on, Nat, come and work at headquarters." Nat: "Sorry, but I can't." CEO: "Fine! I don't need you anyway! I can get anyone to do your job!" The CEO points at a janitor mopping the floors. CEO: "You! How would you like a job at Snail Po Headquarters?" Nat walks out of Snail Po and into his car. Nat takes out his wallet and takes out his business card. Nat: "Well it might as well change this too." Nat crosses out Snail Po and writes Sadie's Cookies under it. (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!